Adjustments
by theweatheroutsideisfrightful
Summary: This is just the introductory chapter. It isn't very long, but the next one will be. I hope you like it, and yeah, please review! :
1. Chapter 1: Slushied

CHAPTER 1: SLUSHIE.

Blaine couldn't decide what was worse, the pain and the shock horror of the slushie itself, or the laughing and taunting that followed. Although the laughing and staring was painful, the sting of the semi frozen liquid and cheap artificial flavoring was almost unbearable. It was practically blinding, he had a lot of difficulty finding his way to the bathrooms through squinting eyes. He crashed into a few people and knew that he must have looked like a complete idiot. Finally he made it to the boys toilets. He could tell that there were a few people standing at the mirrors, but he quickly pushed past them to get to an unoccupied sink. He pushed one boy out the way with so much force, that he almost pushed him over.

"Sorry!" Blaine managed to say through the water that he was now throwing on his face.

"First slushie huh?" The boy seemed surprisingly amused.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't belie-" Blaine stopped, that voice, he knew that voice, how could he forget? "Kurt I'm so sorry-" Kurt pressed his index finger onto Blaine's soft lips,

"Sweetie, I know what it's like to be slushied, I've been there many a time. It practically blinds all the senses and turns people into, well, this" Kurt gestured at his saturated hair and white jumper that was now stained blue, and laughed "Lets get you cleaned up"

Blaine only really had Kurt at McKinley, all of the other kids either didn't pay attention to him, or bulled him because of his sexual preference. In a way, Blaine envied Kurt. Kurt had this happy family, that Blaine wanted, but never had. Since he could remember, his mother had been making frequent trips to the hospital. She was diagnosed with terminal cancer when Blaine was only five, and she managed to keep living for many more years. She sort of lives at the hospital now, everybody there knows the name 'Claire Anderson'. Most people in a situation like this would have their father to fall back on, to look after everyone and to run the household, but Blaine never really had his father. While Claire spent most of her life in the hospital, Pierce Anderson spent the most of his time at work. Blaine and his father weren't very close, he didn't even know what his time consuming job was, and was never really motivated to find out. Having no parents for weeks at a time meant that Blaine had to step up and take responsibility, not only for himself, but also for his younger sister, Lydia. Blaine was the only one who really visited his mother anymore, Pierce was too busy working and was in denial about the whole thing, and Lydia was just scared to see their mother in this state, with no hair and tubes coming out of her nose.

"Blaine?" Kurt watched his boyfriend as he stared aimlessly out the window into the black nothingness. He inclined his head vaguely, "Blaine!"

"Sorry, what?" Blaine snapped his head towards Kurt,

"It's your line" Kurt pointed to the script with his left hand. He had recently started writing a musical based loosely on the Royal Family, and Blaine seemed to be the only one who was willing to read it through with him.

"Oh, right" Blaine painted on a smile and scanned the paper for his part, "As much as I love doing this Kurt, do you think we could take a break? iIt's just, my mind is a bit preoccupied tonight" Kurt nodded and motioned for Blaine to sit closer to him on the bed.

"Anything you with to talk about?" Kurt stroked the back of Blaine's hand.

"I'm just not having the best time at the school" Blaine crossed his legs and faced Kurt.

"You really miss Dalton don't you?" He saw the pain in Blaine's face as he nod his head slowly.

"I've tried to fit in Kurt, but nobody likes me here" Blaine released himself from his bond with Kurt and started pacing the room. "Finn practically hates me, Santana and Brittany laugh at me, Karofsky bullies me and the others don't even know that I exist! I just wish I had your confidence Kurt"

"Well thank you dear, but my confidence didn't come to me over night" He stifled a laugh, "Finn doesn't hate you, he's just jealous of your amazing singing ability, Santana and Brittany aren't laughing at you in a nasty way, they're actually really nice people. Karofsky is just a scared pubescent teen who's trapped inside a closet and it too terrified to come out. And as for everyone else, they don't know what they're missing out on being your friend" Kurt walked over to where Blaine was standing.

"You really mean that?" He looked Kurt in the eyes and saw the warmth that his face expressed.

"Are you kidding? Of course I mean it! And you know what? I think that you and me should do a duet for glee club tomorrow" Kurt could that Blaine was hesitant, he was clearly worried about being judged and Kurt didn't blame him, but he knew that this was the best thing for the both of them. He held Blaine's hand in his, "Trust me"

Those words, those exact words that Blaine had said to Kurt a year ago when they we at Dalton, the words that changed their lives forever, who's to that wont happen again. He looked into Kurt's deep grey eyes and know that whatever he said then didn't matter, what mattered was that Kurt would be happy and so would Blaine.

"Yes, okay" He sighed, "what do you want to sing?" The smile on Kurt's face then was bright enough to light up the room, and when he started brainstorming ideas for their magical duet, Blaine began to think. Even though his family was crazy and were barely even a family, and his only friends were about a two-hour drive away, Kurt managed to turn his world upside down and make him feel like the luckiest person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

**So this is the second chapter of my story. As promised it is longer (: Word count: 1891. **

**Theres a bit of swearing in this chapter don't say I didn't warn you, hahaha.**

**Please review it. All reviews are appreciated.**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter idea, just let me know (:**

As Christmas drew nearer, Blaine's immune system became weaker. He was normally a healthy person, apart from the occasional allergy, and never really got sick. But in the lead up to Christmas, he became quite ill.

"What do you mean you have to work on Christmas?" Blaine yelled at his father who was sorting through documents on his desk.

I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't get out of it" he walked into the living room, knowing that Blaine would follow "And besides, you have your mother"

"You know she wont be here, she's never here" He dropped his head and sniffed, looking for a further argument "And what about Lydia? Your daughter. Are you just going to leave her? If you leave, she'll have no parents at Christmas" Blaine was livid, he started pacing the room.

"Blaine, it's not even that long, I'll be back by mid January" Pierce went on with sorting documents, while his son was fuming.

"You wont be back for fucking new years?" Blaine exploded "Anything else you'd like to tell me?" He was shouting louder then he'd ever shouted.

"Blaine, please stop shouting, your sister might wake up and hear us" He was calm, he had to be, he always handled Blaine's tantrum, this was just like any one of them, "look Blaine, what do you want from me here?"

"You know what I want. I want you to have some courage and stay home. If you don't do it for me and Lydia, then do it for mum" Blaine lowered his voice to a pitiful plea.

"I just can't" Blaine could tell that his father was upset by the way he spoke, but he was blinded by anger.

"Why don't you love her!" Blaine followed him back into his office.

"Excuse me?" Pierce was shocked.

"You heard me! God, why are you so insensitive? She could die any day now, and all you care about is your stupid work!" His voice was loud again.

"This is not up for discussion anymore, go to bed" Pierce could usually argue with Blaine for hours, but his son had surprised him with what he said, and all he wanted to do was to avoid the situation.

"Yes is fucking is! I really hate you sometimes!" a lump was forming at the back of Blaine's throat, but he shook it off, "God! You're so heartless-"

"Blaine! Leave! Now!"

Blaine turned around and stormed up the stairs in defeat, with tear welling in his eyes. He could tell that he had really hurt his father with what he said and he knew that he went too far, he always went too far. He ran into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. The tears that were forming in his eyes were now streaming down his face. He cried, he cried a lot, he cried until his nose was glowing a bright pink and his face was damp from the tears. He wasn't upset for his mother, her future was inevitable, but he was upset for his father, for you see he really did love Claire, so much so, that he couldn't visit her, because he was too afraid of ever loosing her.

When Kurt finally spotted Blaine over all the head in the hall, his face dropped. Blaine looked awful, his hair was a mess, his grey cardigan was falling off his right shoulder and he looked immensely tired.

"You're soaking!" Kurt pointed out the blatantly obvious, "And you're also twenty minutes late" he pointed towards his watch.

"Sorry about that, I had to take my little sister to school" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and shivered

"Did your car leak on you?" he looked Blaine up and down.

"I wasn't in my car. It broke down so I had to walk Lydia to her school, and on my way here, it starting raining" He sniffed and coughed into his fist. Kurt's amused smile vanished.

"You're sick" he looked at Blaine in horror, "You know that I can't be around sick people"

"I am fully aware of that Kurt, but I am not sick, I swear" Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow at Blaine, "I'm not!" Blaine reverted back into his whiney child voice,

"I believe you" Kurt placed his hand on his boyfriends shoulder and Blaine relaxed, "hey listen, I have to head off to class, but I'll see you in glee club rehearsals for your duet with Rachel" He laughed and gently hugged Blaine.

"Ugh, don't remind me" Blaine laughed and said goodbye to Kurt.

As Kurt walked away, Blaine was left in the hallway by himself, after everyone had left. The truth was, until Kurt brought up the fact that he looked terrible, Blaine didn't feel sick at all, but now that he thought about it, he really did feel awful. His head was pounding, his throat was unbearable, he was freezing and his nose was running rapidly. The worse part was that he knew Kurt didn't believe his when he said he wasn't sick. He knew Kurt well, and could always tell when he was lying. He could tell that he was holding his breath to avoid airborne contamination when they hugged. If trying to convince Kurt that he was healthy wasn't hard enough, he now had to sing a duet with Rachel, who was just as bad as Kurt when it came to germs. They weren't completely scared like Miss Pillsbury, but just enough to start avoiding people, and that just happened to be Blaine.

"So Blaine, you ready for our amazing duet?" Rachel's shrill voice pieced Blaine's ears and interrupted his train of thought, "You know, I picked this song because I knew that your perfect acapella harmony would sound amazing to my flawless soprano" Blaine nodded along to what he'd heard many times before.

"Yeah, I can't wait" He rested his chin on his knees that were brought up to his chest in an attempt to warm himself up.

"You coming to Puckerman's Christmas party tonight? There's going to be alcohol" She nudged Blaine who was looking to his boyfriend who was talking to Mercedes across the room.

"Yeah, I mean if Kurt goes, I'll go" He gave in, because he knew there was no way he could say no without Kurt getting the justification of proving him wrong.

"Excellent!" She held out her hand "You ready to sing this?" Blaine hesitated.

"Actually Rachel, do you think we could do the song another time?" He shivered again.

"Um sure" She was confused "Mind telling me why?" She cocked her head.

"I'm actually feeling really sick today, maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something, but I just feel too sick to do the song, sorry" Rachel's face dropped with anger.

"You're sick!" She stood up and crossed her arms. "You're and you let me speak to you? You let me exchange my oxygen with you? I can't get sick! Even if I got the slightest cold, my singing career could be over!" She slammed her foot down to the ground in the way of a child.

"I think you're overreacting" He sniffed ad rubbed at his nose.

"Blaine Christopher Pierce Anderson! I am most certainly not overreacting. You've contaminated my air, and now I have to go and sanitize! Good day."

Blaine sighed. This was the second time in one day people had rejected him for something that wasn't his fault.

Puck's party was as any party went, with loud music and lots of alcohol. Since he was already feeling awful, he decided not to drink. Instead he sat in the corner, dealing with the clingy drunken teens that came his way. Kurt and Finn didn't drink either, but they did dance and invited Blaine to dance a few times before he shock the offer off. By the middle of the night, the cheerleading girls were half dressed and dancing inappropriately on items of furniture. Besides feeling terrible Blaine's night was going pretty okay, until Kurt made him start dancing. Usually Blaine would be all up for dancing, but as soon as he started, he immediately felt dizzy. He didn't remember much more of the night, but he did remember falling to the floor.

"Heh…Hetchshhoo!" Blaine sneezed waking himself up. He looked around, and it took him a while to realize where he was.

"Kurt, what happened?" He put his arm over his eyes as a shield from the light.

"You passed out, so I brought you back here"

"How did you get me in and out of car?" Blaine screwed up his face at the sound of his voice.

"I forced Finn to take his tongue out of Rachel's mouth so he could carry you out to my car. He had no difficulty, considering you're so tiny" The both of them laughed.

"Oh my god!" Blaine looked at the time on his phone "I told Lydia that I'd be home an hour ago" He sat up quickly, holding his head.

"Hey, easy there" he commanded Blaine to lie back down on the bed. "And don't worry, I rang her on your phone and told her that you'd be staying with here tonight"

"You're the best you know?" Blaine smiled warmly and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"So I've been told" He chuckled and stroked Blaine's hair. "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Well…" Blaine coughed briefly into his hand, "Lydia is going to her best friends ski lodge, so I'll probably spend time with mum in the hospital. What about you?"

"You know, just the usual Christmas lunch with the unbearable extended family" He laughed and handed Blaine a tissue. He blew his nose and they both winced.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, you don't have to do this"

"I want to" Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, just as his phone rang. "Blaine I'll let you get that, and I'll go down stairs and go you some more water"

Kurt walked into the kitchen, where Finn and Carole were having what looked like an important convorsation.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kurt went to fill up a glass of water.

"Not at all honey, how's Blaine?" Carole focused her full attention on Kurt now.

"Yeah he's feeling a little better. He's actually making a phone call right now, but he's probably finished" Kurt left the room, avoiding more confrontation.

He walked into his room to see Blaine sitting cross-legged on the bed, starring at his phone, looking like someone had ripped his heart out.

"What's happened?" Kurt sat down next to Blaine and rubbed his knee. "Your mums not dead is she?"

"No, not dead" He broke down "She's just very sick"

"Aww, sweetie" Kurt let Blaine fall into his arms, germs and all.

"And the worst part is, she's gone into isolation, so no-one can visit her for about a month" he managed to speak in between sobs "I'm going to be all alone on Christmas!"

"Of course you wont! You can stay with me"

Blaine didn't have to say anything he just hugged Kurt tighter. Kurt stroked Blaine's head and rocked him until he fell asleep. All the things that Blaine did for Kurt at Dalton, Kurt was doing for him at McKinley, and the love that they shared for each other was totally and completely unconditional.


End file.
